


The New Engineer

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Drama & Romance, Espionage, F/F, Holodecks/Holosuites, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A new Engineering Officer from Starfleet arrives on Voyager, she soon falls hard for B'Elanna





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~The New Engineer

By Taijutsudemonslayer

**One**

 

 Twenty seven year old Yuki Sanghvi just graduated from Starfleet Academy and has been assigned to the USS Voyager, she walks into Engineering with Captain Janeway flanking her. Chief Engineering Officer Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres looks up from her Warp Core calibrations.

 "Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, this is Corporal  Yuki Sanghvi, your newest Engineering Officer." Janeway says before she turned around and left Engineering.

 "So Corporal Sanghvi, where are you from?" B'Elanna asked.

"Veutania Lieutenant, I was the best in my class at the Starfleet Academy." Yuki says confidently, B'Elanna smiled.

"I see you're a confident one, I like that in my subordinates." B'Elanna said, making Yuki blush, which was adorable to the Half Klingon, B'Elanna marveled at the light tint in Yuki's light blue skin.

"All right Corporal, I need you -."

"Paris to Torres, we're picking up strange energy fluctuations."

"We'll get right on it, Lieutenant Paris. Torres out."

B'Elanna studies her console, she furrows her brow as she looks at the screen. Yuki walks up beside her Superior Officer and glanced at the screen.

"Lieutenant, why is power being diverted from Holodeck 2 and Jeffries Tube 34?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know Corporal, good eye." B'Elanna said with a smile.

B'Elanna contacted Tom, Captain Janeway, and Tuvok and relayed the happenings to them.

B'Elanna and Yuki then set about the task of making the necessary repairs, which with the rest of the Engineering staff takes nearly six hours to complete.

"Tuvok to Torres, we have located Ensign Karina Colette, she is deceased." 

"Where was Ensign Colette's body found?" B'Elanna asked Tuvok.

"Outside of Holodeck 2, near..."

"Jeffries Tube 34." Yuki interjected.

"You are correct, Corporal Sanghvi." Tuvok replied stoically.

"What could have happened to Ensign Colette?" B'Elanna asked.

"We will discover Ensign Colette's cause of death once the Doctor performs an autopsy." Tuvok says before ending the communication.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Captain Janeway has contacted Starfleet Command and advised them of the situation on board Voyager.

Yuki and B'Elanna are keeping an eye on the energy fluctuations in the Warp core, Yuki mans the second console across from B'Elanna. 

One hour later Yuki and B'Elanna finished their shift, the women left Engineering and took a Turbolift down to the Mess Hall, once there Yuki replicated her favorite meal: Trih Gala, aka Baked Eel stew.

"Wow Corporal, that looks delicious." B'Elanna said.

"Would like to have a taste, Lieutenant Torres?" Yuki inquired.

"Sure, I've never had Veutanian cuisine before." 

Yuki twirls some of the eel on her fork and held it up to B'Elanna.

"Open up." Yuki says playfully, B'Elanna blushed and opened her mouth, Yuki put the fork into B'Elanna's mouth and she sucked the eel into her mouth. B'Elanna chewed the baked eel, savouring the texture and flavors that danced in her mouth.

After swallowing, the Klingon woman looked at Yuki.

"What did you think?" Yuki inquired.

"Absolutely amazing, the texture and flavors blend perfectly. That is by far the best dish I've eaten that wasn't a Klingon dish." B'Elanna said with a bright smile.

 Yuki and B'Elanna finished the baked eel together and left the Mess Hall, they passed Tom and Harry on their way to the Turbolift. Tom is surprised at B'Elanna's friendly smile that was directed at the Veutanian.

"Wow, looks like B'Elanna has found herself a new friend." Harry said.

"Shut up." Tom snapped, the disdain and jealousy evident in his voice.

Yuki and B'Elanna walked to the Turbolift, once inside the Turbolift Yuki grabs B'Elanna and pins the Klingon against the Turbolift's wall and kissed her passionately. B'Elanna moved her hands down Yuki's hips as Yuki pressed her body against B'Elanna. 

B'Elanna moaned into the Veutanian's mouth, Yuki slowly pulled away from B'Elanna and buried her face into the half Klingon's neck.

"Kahless." B'Elanna hissed as she ran her fingers through Yuki's hair.

Yuki grabs B'Elanna's left breast and through her uniform shirt and squeezes it gently eliciting another moan from B'Elanna.

B'Elanna eased her right hand down into Yuki's pants and past Yuki's panties, Yuki threw her head back and gasped sharply as she felt B'Elanna's experienced fingers move around inside of her.

"L- Lieutenant, let's go to my quarters." Yuki whispers quickly.

"OK Corporal, lead the way." B'Elanna said in reply. 

Valaxian assassin Vicki Scott is in Holodeck 2 sabotaging the hologram relays, killing Karina Colette had nearly ruined Vicki's plans but she is determined to complete her mission to kill Yuki Sanghvi, at any cost.

Meanwhile, in Sick Bay The Doctor has finished the autopsy on Ensign Karina Colette.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway." 

"Janeway here Doctor." 

"I have completed the autopsy on Ensign Colette, she was stabbed from behind with a solar beam blade."

"That sounds like a Valaxian weapon. I'll have Tuvok and Seven check our manifest for any Valaxians, I'm putting Voyager on Yellow alert until this killer is apprehended." Janeway says. 

 Yuki and B'Elanna get off the Turbolift and quickly head to B'Elanna's quarters, once inside Yuki pushed B'Elanna towards the queen sized bed, B'Elanna lays down while Yuki strips down, B'Elanna watches intently as Yuki slowly revealed her flawless body.

"Kahless." B'Elanna said as her breath hitched in her throat. 

B'Elanna stood up and stripped down, Yuki was awe struck when she saw B'Elanna's naked form. 

B'Elanna saunters over to Yuki, making sure to sway her hips seductively as she walks, effectively captivating the Veutanian.

B'Elanna gently pushed Yuki onto the bed and straddles her.

"You are so beautiful, Yuki." B'Elanna whispered.

Yuki pulled B'Elanna down and kissed her deeply, 

 

 


End file.
